The Batgirl
by encoder
Summary: All the Batgirl stories that should have been episodes, but were not. From One-Shots to songfics, we've got'em all. Strange New World is finished, new story lines are beginning.
1. Sunset

Hey everyone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… not even The Batman.**

**Directions:** This installment is set to the Linkin Park song, Shadow of the Day, listen to the song before or during reading this. Listening to it afterwards will not bring about the desired effect.

Sunset

_**Intro**_

All around the city, night fell. Slowly, darkness crept over the gothic buildings of Gotham City. Night encompassed the streets as the crime rate began to steadily rise. The last shadows of the city were splayed about like fantastic creatures.

_**I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.**_

While some people locked their doors and went to bed, many more were just getting up. As the night fell, people prepared for the work that had to be done.

_**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way, oh.**_

Bruce Wayne gets up from his luxurious king sized mattress and stands in front of a clock as it opens revealing a secret passageway…

A man with a horribly scarred face which made him look like some sort of demented circus freak roles out of the dirty cot he has been sleeping on and pulls on a long purple coat…

A young girl stumbles out of bed and stretches while walking over to the balcony near her bed. Looking out at the darkening city, a small smile comes over her face as she contemplated the nights work…

_**And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you.**_

Camera zooms past the girl and into the City as the beautiful and decaying buildings slip into darkness. The city seems to be waking up as the sky holds onto the last of the light, relishing it for as long as possible. .

_**And the shadow of the day**_

The strict lines drawn between black and white, good and evil, heroes and villains, begin to disappear along with the day. The Batmobile races off with Batman and Robin inside, The Joker and Harley jump into a dilapidated ice-cream truck and slam the old doors,

_**Will embrace the world in gray,**_

The girl still watches the city, now in twilight, from her balcony.

_**And the sun will set for you...**_

The logo, "The Batgirl" fades in as the sun finally leaves the girl on the balcony and the city before her…

She turns away and gets to work.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

Well there you have it: the opening songfic. This came about while I was listening to my Ipod on Party Shuffle and trying to think of a good opening for the fanfic. My Ipod played this song next, and I thought that this song would make a great opening.

Just to let you know, I was going to do the rest of the song also, but this came out to just about 1 and a half minutes; a perfect amount of time for a shows theme song.

Comments! Criticisms! Questions! Suggestions! Story Ideas! Flames! Meaningless Comments Concerning Bunnies Named Percival! All of these things are subject matter for a REVIEW and you, yes you! can submit one NOW! All you have to do is PUSH THE BUTTON!!


	2. Strange New World part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… not even The Batman.**

**Directions:** This installment is the first part in a series documenting Batgirl's story throughout the episode "Strange New World."

* * *

"Strange New World" Part 1

"_Official partner of the dark knight…"_

Who did he think he was? Robin had been here less than two months and from the very beginning he was taking on missions by the side of the great Batman himself.

Barbra hoisted herself onto the roof for a nightly run. Although she was forbidden to tackle criminals without first getting backup, she wore her gear anyway. Just in case. And if she just so happened to see any crimes going on during her jog and there just wasn't any time to call for backup, well then she might just have to take matters in to her own hands then wouldn't she?

Batgirl had been in action for a year now, and she was still tagging along like some unwanted fan at the side of the Dark Knight. But then this kid just waltzes in and gets himself appointed "official partner" in no time.

She leaped across a gap, and landed angrily.

She had built her own grapples and bought her own climbing line for Christ sake! This kid just had a circus background, some trapeze moves, and a cocky attitude. She was an Olympic hopeful, he was a circus sideshow. It was NOT fair.

She let out a little aggression in flinging her grapple across a gap. She leaped off and relished the joy of flight.

All this she had dealt with for a while now. Tonight, however, they stopped answering her calls. And that just pissed her off. Now, not only would they not call her when they were having some awesome adventure, they wouldn't even answer her calls when she tried to meet them for some patrolling.

She pulled out her modified police GPS tracker. She had earlier programmed it to lock onto the Batwave by analyzing the frequency that her communicator received. (Let's see his precious Robin do that!) She locked onto the Batwave and found the signal emanating from the Batmobile. They were headed towards Arkham. Fine. If they wouldn't come to her, she would come to them.

She leaped down into an alley and pulled out her cleverly hidden cycle.

As she started the motor, she checked the GPS tracker again. Sure enough, the Batmobile was now residing right outside of the famous Asylum. She put on her helmet and took off.

Arkham it was.

* * *

So there we go. Sorry about the long delay. Thanks to angel0wonder for suggesting this story. I will be uploading much sooner in the future.

Anyway, Let me know what you think!! I am still open to Ideas for other stories and ideas for this current story.

Oh and by the way, I have implanted within this message a virus that will delete everything on your computer's memory unless you press the "Review" button. Just giving you fair warning. And Percival is upset that no one has yet commented about him.


	3. Strange New World part 2

Hey everyone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… not even The Batman.**

**Directions:** This installment is the second part in a series documenting Batgirl's story throughout the episode "Strange New World."

* * *

"Strange New World" Part 2

The streets of Gotham were relatively calm, during the day at least. That night, the ordinary rumble of cars along the dark highway was broken when a sleek motorcycle cut through the traffic, weaving between cars and almost noiselessly accelerating towards the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, more commonly known as "Arkham."

"Turn Right in 0.5 miles." Said the automated GPS system embedded in her helmet. "Barbara smirked as the instructions for where and when to turn right popped up on her HUD inside the helmet.

_This thing is worse than my obsessive compulsive driving instructor_. She thought when an arrow popped up to remind her which direction was right.

_I have got to ask Alfred to take off some of the training wheels on this thing. _But just then, a more important message flashed up on the screen. It appeared that the Batmobile, whose signal she had been following, was moving. And, being much faster than her bike, it was already almost back to the city.

_Just great. He won't answer my calls and now I'm in a wild goose chase after him. _She decided that it couldn't hurt to try and reach him again, so she spoke clearly into her helmet's mike, "Contact Batman," but the computer only flashed a message that he was unable to be contacted. "Contact Robin" but the same message flashed again.

Then came her first clue that things were not as they appeared. The Batmobile disappeared off the GPS map. Now something was definitely wrong. By this point, she had almost reached Arkham. Just then Alfred's face popped up next to the map on her HUD.

"Great!" she said sarcastically to him, "I've been chasing those two around town and they wont pick up my calls. Now I'm headed to Arkham but I don't know where they are or where they're going!" She was getting really frustrated by this point. One of her few pet peeves was being ignored. And she had gotten a lot of that tonight.

Alfred's words came out in one long rushed sentence.

"Ms. Barbara, I have been told to inform you that the Batman wishes for you to meet him by the Bat-signal. Apparently they have been out visiting Mr. Strange and he has released some type of poison into the air. Do be careful that you don't breathe any of it!" The usually stoic Butler's voice was uncharacteristically worried.

This was troubling news, but if there really was toxin, why hadn't anyone noticed? Batgirl leaned hard to the left and pulled the bike into a U-turn. "Alfred, I haven't had my filter on at all and I'm fine. Nothing seems out of the ordinary where I am. What's going on?"

Upon hearing that she was alright, the Butler let out a sigh that had been pent up for some time. "Oh, I am glad to hear that you are unharmed Miss." Barbara could just imagine him sinking down into a chair and dabbing his forehead. Though he might have been a little overprotective, she loved the ageing man anyway.

"Don't worry Alfred, I'm fine. Are you safe in the Batcave?"

"Yes. Oh, my, I had a bit of a scare there."

"Don't worry." She reassured him again, "I'm Ok. If you can, run a sample on surface air and let me know what you find out."

"I will miss. And you should go meet Master Bruce at the Batsignal. Something is not right. He has turned off all active communications from the Batmobile."

_Well at least he's not just avoiding me._ She thought.

"Ok, I'm heading towards the signal, let me know what happens back at the Batcave."

"I will, Miss. And do be careful!"

"SHIT!" She swerved to the right, narrowly missing a small sedan that she had not noticed while re-setting her GPS to Gotham Police Headquarters. The Sedan honked and swerved madly before righting itself on the road.

"Barbara Gordon!" said the Butler furiously, "What have I told you about such language!?"

"Sorry, Alfred!" She squeaked. Even though he was far away at the moment, just the thought of the aged butler angry was enough to scare anyone.

"I will not take that kind of behavior from you. When this is over we will have a stern talk about manners!"

"Woop-de-doo!" She muttered sarcastically. "Maybe then I can have my fingernails extracted. Or listen to Robin talk about how much he loves Counter-Strike."

"You know," retorted the Butler, "Maybe it would pay to listen to that driving instructor you hate so much."

A thousand witty retorts came into her mind, but then her stomach grumbled. She realized that if she wanted a snack when this ordeal was over, she had better be nice to him. Butler happened to make the best cookies known to man and three types of monkeys. Best to get back down to business.

"Don't worry about me Alfred. Just take care of yourself."

"Thank you Miss Barbara. Now good luck." With that he signed off.

_Now I'm not getting any cookies for sure._ She thought glumly.

She shook her head, trying to forget the smell of Alfred's freshly baked cookies and focus on the job at hand.

_Batman would not just turn all communications off unless there was an absolute emergency_. she thought. _Something is wrong. _

She neared Police Headquarters. When she arrived, she knew by the sounds of fighting on the roof that she was indeed right.

* * *

Ooh! Cliffhanger. Anyway, sorry this one is late. Please know that constructive criticism is encouraged.

For the Next Chapter, I plan to show the fight scene on the top of the roof from Barbara's POV. Here is the big question though. Do I make Batman and Robin Zombies, or are they just deluded? In other words, should they look like zombies or should they just stagger around thinking that everyone else is a zombie? TO vote your opinion, either state your opinion and reason in a review, or if you are lazy, just write a 2 second review that either says "zombie" or "deluded."

Remember, the first 100 people to review get one of Alfred's cookies shipped to them piping hot!


	4. Strange New World part 3

Hey everyone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… not even The Batman.**

**Directions:** This installment is the third part in a series documenting Batgirl's story throughout the episode "Strange New World."

* * *

"Strange New World" Part 3

Now Robin had not had a great day either. To his knowledge, everyone he knew had been transformed into a mindless zombie. It didn't help that he spent much of his time playing videogames involving evil zombies. Alfred had told him several times to put down the videogames and do something constructive, but he had shrugged it off. "What's it going to do?" he had joked, "Give me nightmares?" Now he saw the irony in this situation; fighting real zombies was not nearly as fun as it was in a videogame.

The situation only got worse when it appeared that the commissioner and the police had fallen victim to the zombie plague as well. When he saw Batgirl flipping over onto the roof, temporarily silhouetted in the moonlight, he felt relieved that at least they had one more survivor in this strange new world. When everyone was turning into Zombies, it was good to see a familiar face.

"Batgirl!" he exclaimed rushing towards her after knocking away the nearest zombie police officer, "I'll totally deny saying this but for once having you here doesn't totally…"

As Batgirl lifted her head from the shadows chills went down robin's spine when he realized that she too had the deformed, rotting face of a zombie.

"…stink."

**Batgirl's POV**

The way robin looked at her when she stood up did not bode well. His face reflected abject terror. She began to walk towards him.

"Robin, what's going on here? Why are you attacking the police? Are you crazy?!" She yelled.

As she continued to walk towards him, he did not respond, but only looked at her with wide, fearful eyes behind his small black mask. She hated being ignored and with all the ignoring she had gotten today, she was really losing her patience.

"Robin! Work with me here! What is all of this?!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Batman deliver a crushing kick to the head of a low ranking police officer.

Batgirl watched as Robin suddenly darted forward with a powerful right punch that she just barely managed to deflect.

Now she knew without any doubt that something was wrong. Treating her like an unwanted assistant and ignoring her were things that happened on a daily basis. But this was obviously something more.

As Robin prepared another attack, Batgirl decided she had had enough of this. With a small laugh, she said,

"Alright Bird Boy, don't say I didn't warn you." Launching into a powerful jump, she tried to subdue Robin without actually hurting him. Unfortunately, Robin fought against her as if his life depended on it, which he thought it did.

As they fought on the moonlight roof, Batman continued to pummel the inadequate police officers. As Gordon backed away, he continued to try and reason the Batman into stopping his relentless attack. But Batman would not even respond. He only continued to move towards Gordon and take out any underlings who got in the way.

As Batgirl tried to subdue Robin, she grabbed her handcuffs out of the special pouch they resided in and said. Ok, Robin, I don't know what's going on but believe me, this is for your own good. When Robin attacked, she tried to get his forearm into the lock, but he twisted and swiveled behind her, and locked her own hands together.

"Oh now you're gonna get it!"

When Batman finally reached the commissioner, he pulled out a batarang, as if he meant to cut him, but instead only jumped over his head, slicing off some of his hair. As soon as he did this, he jumped off the roof and swung away, closely followed by Robin.

As Robin jumped ran towards the edge of the roof, he was followed closely by Batgirl. When he jumped off the roof and fired his grapple, batgirl leaped off and got just close enough to grab him, except that she couldn't because her hands were still trapped behind her.

As the grapple pulled him out of her reach, she tried to get her grapple out, but was also prevented from doing that. As she reached the arc of her jump, she looked down at the ground far below her and at Robin swinging away in the night.

"Crap."

She hit the fire escape on the neighboring building first, her suit absorbed some of the impact, but it was still enough to possibly break her shoulder. Then she hit the awning of the store on the ground floor, rolled off and finally crashed on top of a street vendor's parked vending cart in the alley next to police headquarters.

And then, because there was nothing else to do, she passed out.

* * *

Well, there we go. Sorry for the long wait, but I will be updating stories regularly now. Stay tuned and remember: If you dont give me feedback, I will be upset. (and by upset, I mean that I will send ninjas to kill you.)

-Encoder

* * *


	5. Strange New World part 4

Hello everyone. Guess what? I still don't own the Batman.

* * *

Strange New World

part 5

_BZZZT_

Batgirl's eyes opened wide as her cowl released a small electric charge into her neck. A few moments of panic went through her rudely awakened mind.

_Where am I?_

_Why can't I move?_

_How did I get here?_

_Where is that __hot dog__ smell coming from?_

After a few seconds, she remembered that she was lying in the alley next to Police Headquarters. She could not move because her hands were still cuffed behind her back. She had gotten here by jumping off the roof, and sadly, the hot dog smell was coming from her, as she was lying in the remains of a smashed hot dog cart.

As she began to process this information, she became aware of a small voice in her left ear. It was babbling on and on. Abruptly, she realized that it was Alfred talking to her.

"A-Alfred?" she croaked, surprised at how weak her voice was.

"Oh thank goodness!" cried the old butler. Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure.'

She looked down at herself. Luckily, the cart had broken easily and cushioned her fall a bit, though a sharp corner had torn through part of her shin. She had taken a beating on the way down. She landed on her side, which was good, because landing on her back would have meant landing on her hands. All in all, her suit had prevented broken bones, but she was left with some nasty bruises and a leg that might need stitches.

She had tuned out again to what the butler was saying, but as she began to pay attention once more, she suddenly remembered that Batman and Robin were not right. Alfred had to be warned.

"Alfred listen to me. Something's wrong with the other two. They beat up a bunch of police, and I don't know where they are going next."

"They are coming here," said Alfred, panicking. "I don't know what has gotten into them, but they're inside the mansion and coming down. Their vital statistics from their suits show that they have been infected with some kind of mind altering drug, but it doesn't say what it is."

"Right..." Barbara paused, trying to come up with a solution and get up among the wreckage of the cart with her hands still pinned together. "You try and talk some sense into them. I'll go find out what they were infected with."

"I'll try, Miss. They're coming down the lift now...I am not sure if I will be able to contact you again."

"Don't worry. If worse comes to worst, barricade yourself in the prison cell."

"Yes, I understand. They are here now. Good luck." The line went dead.

As Batgirl worked her way to her feet again, she got the keys to the cuffs out of her boot. With a bit of dexterity, her hands were free again. Unfortunately, that was the least of her problems. She was in bad shape, (hey, no one survives that kind of fall scott free, okay?) and her leg needed attention. Not only that, but she stank of grease and mustard. Not exactly the most professional position to be in.

As she staggered back to her bike, she managed to climb on and get moving again, her cape billowed out behind her, still dripping with hot dog juice.

Even though she knew that no one was home, she still had to be careful getting into her house. If any of the neighbors saw her, it would be a career ending disaster. Normally, she would leave her bike in a secure location, like the secret compartment beneath the dumpster two blocks from her house, but today, she just left it in the small space next to her apartment building, hidden behind some trash cans. She used the grapple to climb up to her four story window. Once she was there, she collapsed rather ungracefully onto the floor.

The lights were all off in her apartment. But even in the dark, the outline of her room was visible. In one corner were her bed and a nightstand with a few pictures frames on it. Along the wall was the closet that held her clothes, as well as a secure lockbox where she kept her more secret attire. There was also a desk with a computer and a shelf for books. On the floor were scattered weights and exercise equipment of different sizes and shapes. It was, really, a normal room..

As she pulled herself off of the floor, she yanked off her cowl and flicked on the lights. She had no fear that her dad would be coming home soon; he would be down at the police headquarters all night, probably trying to figure out the same thing that she was. What was going on?

It was now about five in the morning and she knew that the dynamic duo would not come out for the rest of the night. Right now, she needed the time to tend to her injuries.

As she fixed her bruises and bandaged her leg, she thought over the facts.

_It all started when they went to talk to Doctor Strange. It was after that when they started to attack people, _she thought to herself as she gave the bandage on her shin one last tug before starting to repair her suit. Luckily, she had the tools for the job, given to her by Alfred, of course. As she began to patch the different layers back together, she remembered that tomorrow was Saturday.

_Perfect. I can sleep through the day and be prepared for the night. And until this problem with Batman is solved, Pop will be at the office 24/7._

After she had put away all the first aid materials and stored her suit and gear in her fingerprint protected lockbox, she turned off the lights and was asleep before she even had time to worry about what had happened to Alfred.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was not quite as action packed as the last one, but dont worry, mystery, suspense, and villains are alll coming up quickly.

I am trying to wrap up this storyline so that we can continue to investigate other stories centering on the batgirl. Ideas and constructive criticisms are appreciated!

By the way, I have had several suggestions to pair up various people in these stories. What is your opinion on pairings for either Batman, Robin, or Batgirl? What about Alfred? Hey, even old butlers need a little love.


	6. Strange New Worls part 5

Its been too long, my friends. I have been suffering from writers blck, and I promise, this story will n soon and I will move on to something else. Anyway, On with the Show!!

(I STILL dont own the batman, so dont sue me, k?)

* * *

Strange New World

part 6

The lights at Arkham Asylum had been turned off for the noght.

_Twas a night here at Arkham and while the guards all played poker, _

_Not a crazy was stirring, not even the Joker. _

_The inmates were locked up and strapped to beds, _

_While hallucinations danced in their heads._

As she scaled the side of the asylum, Batgirl went over the plan that she had come up with before she left the house today. It was obvious that something was wrong with the dynamic duo. Alfred mentioned that it seemed that the were being controlled by some type of mind altering drug. Now the last thing she wantd to do was take on Batman herself. The last time she had to do that was when Poison Ivy was controlling his mind, and that was hard enough. If she wanted to figure out what was wrong with them, she would have to get one of them to a hospital, and it looked like it was going to be Robin. After all, she still needed revenge after he pullled that little stunt ith the handcuffs on top of Police Heaquarters. She climbed to the top of the roof. High above the cells, on the roof of the revolving door prison, Batgirl opened a skylight.

_Wasnt even locked. No wonder these guys escape all the time. _

Looking down, she could see the shadowy figures standing below her. Dr. Strange was talking to them. She could see that Robin was hanging back, listening to the words of the mad doctor. This was her perfect opportunity.

"Tell me how to save everyone, and Ill remove it." Batman said, stepping forward.

The hinges of the glass panels in the roof were almost silent as she swung them open. Below, she could see the three figures of Dr. Strange, Batman, and, of course, Robin.

_Forget the Bat. Right now, its payback time for the pixie._

The floor was about thirty feet below her, too much of a fall to withstand without injury, so she had to crawl along the pipes in order to get to a manageable distance from the ground.

Batman was getting irate.

"…Tell me how to save everyone!" He began shouting. It was the perfect distraction.

She dropped from the ceiling, landing with as much grace as possible. Robin's eyes went wide with drug induced fear and hallucinations. She decided that she had some grievances to air, and now was as good a time as any to do it.

Swiftly standing up from the crouched position she had landed in and turning around to face Robin, she began to speak. His face got only whiter and whiter. She was enjoying this.

"You know, Robin, I'm not really upset that you took my position as partner to the Dark Knight. I don't really care that in a few short weeks Batman revealed to you the secrets he didn't show me in months. I am even willing to forgive you for the fact that you handcuffed me and pushed me off a building where I almost fell to my death. You wanna know why?"

She was now standing only a few feet away from the boy wonder; talking as smoothly as a monologue-ing villain.

Without warning, she flew at him, knocking him out with a simultaneous punch to the head and kick to the stomach. It was a classic takedown performed with picture perfect form. She stood over him, not even concerned that now she would have to drag his unconscious body out the window thirty feet above her head. Just as he lost consciousness, she quipped,

"Because now we're even."

_If Batman wasn't totally crazy right now, I bet he would have appreciated that move. _

Strange was still talking to Batman. She knew that he must be the one behind this, but there was still no way she was taking him on with Batman right there. She picked Robin off the floor and got out the ceiling as quickly as she could. Now Robin was in good shape, of course. But when you are trying to haul someone's uncounscious body out a window while not seriously hurting them, you will find yourself cursing them as if they were Biggest Loser contestants; which was exactly what Batgirl was doing as she tried to scale the rope dangling from the ceiling with Robin on her back.

She tried to push his arms through the window while still hanging off the rope.

_Dammit, this kid has more flab than Cluemaster after Thanksgiving!_

With one final push, Robin flew out onto the roof, followed closely by Batgirl. She noticed that her fall was somewhat cushioned. Lookng up, she realized that she had fallen directly on top of him. She felt her cheeks blush at first, but felt a bit better when she relized that no one else could see her in this comprimising postion, not even the boy she happened to be straddling. Getting up quickly, she closed the ceiling trap door. It didn't look as if Batman had yet suspected a thing. Now all she had to do was figure out what was wrong with Robin, and maybe then she could help the Big Bat too. Walking to the edge, she looked at her Bike far below her.

_Great. Now how do we get down?_

_..._

The rest of the night was exiting. She brought Robin to the doctor, synthesized and antidote, and the two worked together to stop Batman from single-handedly destroying Gotham.

Trying to explain to her Dad where she had been proved even more challenging.

The next morning, as she and Dick sat behind the stage, listening to Bruce Wayne give his publics address, she knew that even though she would always have her differences with Robin, now that she had gotten that aggression out of her system, maybe they would become friends. Maybe…

Dick made a joke. She rolled her eyes.

It was a good night.

* * *

(A/N)

OK everybody! This marks the end of the Strange New World Storyline. God knows it took long enough. I have been stuigling with ending this series and I honestly just wanted to get it over with. Who knows? Maybe if the inspiration strikes, I will revisit this idea and give it a proper ending.

Thanks so much for the reviews! You all have so many good Ideas, and I want to adress them all. If you have suggestions for what should come next, you know what to do.

Honest Criticism is appreciated.


End file.
